ValeCon
by JoshuaBFG
Summary: What's more fun than anime? Anime conventions! Join Yang as she takes Ruby, Weiss, and Blake to ValeAnime/Valecon. What harm could a weekend at an anime convention do? Vendors, panels, and events galore! Don't forget to check the program! ConventionAU. Rated M for language and mature themes.


**Oooo. Another RWBY fic. TBH that's probably gonna be the majority of my fics here. So we gotta another RWBY fic in the works. I'll probably be working on this alongside "League of Beacon" or be updating one at a time. Hope you all enjoy this fic along with the more to come, Oh and btw:**

 **I do not own RWBY or any anime titles mentioned. RWBY belongs to RT and each anime to their own creators.**

* * *

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Toiletries?"

"Check."

"Lien?"

"Noooo. I left it at Dad's when we went to visit."

"Cosplay?"

"I counted that under clothes. Relax Ruby."

Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were in the former's apartment getting their stuff together for the weekend at hand.

The sisters both attended Beacon University which was in Northern Vale. Though their little trip would be taking them south. Ruby managed to pack everything she needed from her dorm and walked to her sister's apartment as Yang was the one driving the three of them to their destination. Yup just Yang, Ruby, and Ruby's willing/unwilling participant, Weiss Schnee.

Even Yang was surprised that her sister got her roommate to go with them. Weiss was what you would call a rich girl. Using daddy's credit card and getting what she wants sort of deal. Or at least that's how Ruby explained it to Yang. But ever since a month ago, the heiress' view has changed.

"Why weren't you packed before we got here?" Weiss asked as the blonde traveled back and forth from her closet to the luggage on the bed. Shirts, pants, undergarments, everything I need. A hanger with a suit cover was pulled out of the closet and laid out on the bed.

"There. Now I got everything. Happy?" Yang asked going to retrieve her purse from her desk.

"Yes. Now let's go bring all this to your car and hit the road!" Ruby jumped up.

"Can we just hurry along?" Weiss said as she got the hanger.

"Woah, we can take it easy Snowpea. The convention center doesn't open until two and it's only nine in the morning. We have plenty of time to get there and we have to make a few stops beforehand and check in isn't until three. Though I did request for an earlier check-in but it's not guaranteed."

Yang walked out of her room over to her friend's room. Yang had two other roommates in her apartment. One was already out of town for a family gathering but the other was staying at home during vacation. The blonde gave a few knocks on the door before she opened the door.

Blake Belladonna had her headphones on while reading a book and munching on a bagel with what Yang assumed to be a tuna spread. Not that she was stereotyping Blake's cat faunus nature, it was just she bought a pack of tuna melt the last time she went shopping. Meanwhile on the faunus' laptop screen was a show that seemed to intrigue Blake. On the left side was a giant white tiger with glowing yellow eyes and black stripes. On the other side was what looked to be a cat faunus similar to Blake but the one on screen had white shorter hair.

"Wait a moment. Blake's not watching…"

Yang came from behind and tapped Blake's shoulder. The faunus jumped in surprise as her hand went straight for the space bar and she shook off the headphones off her head. Two cat ears stood up on her head, alert.

"You're not watching Monogatari: Second Season are you?"

"Uhhh, maybe?"

Yang leaned in next to Blake who turned her direction to the screen as well. Yang grabbed the mouse and clicked on the play, resuming Blake's paused point. The cat jumped backwards further than humanly or faunusly possible. That's when Yang's eyes lit up.

"Blake! You watch anime?!" Yang squealed.

"What? No! I was j-just c-curious was all."

While Blake was trying to explain herself, Yang was already going through her search history. It was the same site but with different titles: everything from the Monogatari Series before the season she was currently on, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gurren Lagann, Mirai Nikki, Soul Eater.

"Wait, Soul Eater? This was viewed a few weeks ago. That's when Ruby, Weiss, and I binged the show. It was a starter that Ruby suggested to Weiss. Why didn't you watch it with us? I even asked you before we started."

"Well, I heard it from my room as my door was ajar. I became curious so I decided to give it a watch. Then I watched another. And another. Then I watched Another and soon it turned into a list of things to do while I work."

Yang backed up and looked at her roommate. "I'll give you this: you've probably watched more in a short amount of time then I did. I mean four series in a month, especially a series like Monogatari or FMA. Good on you Blake."

Blake smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Yang soon took a seat on the bed. "So why didn't you say anything?"

Blake looked at the ground. "I mean, wouldn't liking anime just be another thing to be poked fun about? You hear the 'normal people' calling it trash or evil. Then you got people calling the fans names like 'weebs' or again 'trash.' You, Ruby, and Weiss are popular around campus and people wouldn't care as much. Then you got me: a quiet faunus who likes anime. Isn't that a fucking stereotype? A nekomimi freak who likes all the tentacles and other weird fetishes out there."

"Hey, hey. Don't you ever call yourself that. Plus, if anyone gives you shit for your hobby. Then they can go and get chased by a pack of beowolves off a cliff into a horde of ursai. Cause they know fuck all."

Blake was confused by Yang's statement, but she seemed to get the message.

"Say Blake. You wanna come to ValeAnime with us?" Yang offered.

Blake shook her head. "I didn't plan to go. Also I thought it was called ValeCon."

"It goes by both names as though a majority of the content is anime, there still some other bits of pop culture sprinkled in there."

"I see." Blake still answered the same. "But I can't you guys probably planned for this for a while and I don't want to cost you any trouble or interference."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yang asked. "It'll be the four of us and my dad as he's also a big fan himself. In fact, it was the only way he could cope with-"

Yang's scroll started to vibrate and she reached into her bag to get it. The caller was her father. She answered. "Hello."

Blake listened to Yang's "uh-huhs" and "alrights" before she hung up. "So that was my dad. He said he got caught in some meetings at Signal so he couldn't make it this weekend. He said to find someone else to give his ticket to so that it wouldn't go to waste. Soooo…."

Yang had a ticket with the words "ValeAnime" in bold letters across with a barcode on the bottom. "Come on. You know you want to."

Blake weighed her options. She could stay here in the comfort of her apartment watching anime and doing vacation homework while wasting away the days she took off of work. Or she could waste those days off at a convention in Southern Vale while possibly getting sick and spending most of her cash on merch and other stuff that would look nice in her room of books and blank walls. Oh this was an easy decision.

"Blang. I'd love to go."

"Blake. Don't mispronounce my name just to make mine similar to yours."

"Shitsurei, kamimashita."

"That was on purpose."

"Shitsurei, kamimamita."

"It wasn't?!"

The duo shared a small laugh together before Yang opened the door. "You guys can relax! We're leaving at nine-thirty instead!"

The sounds of Ruby and Weiss groaning became apparent as they plopped onto the couch in the living room. Yang turned back to Blake with a smile. The raven haired girl was already stuffing her luggage with what she needed. Little did Yang know, Blake had a hanger of her own waiting in the closet.


End file.
